Huntsman
The Huntsman is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Huntsmen are inhabitants of Yharnam who have been infected by the plague, though they are in the early stages of the infection. They show signs of their inevitable transformation into beasts, such as an imposing height, cataracts afflicted eyes, and hair that covers their entire face. Huntsmen use a variety of weapons such as pitchforks, axes, firearms, torches, and shields. Huntsmen have a high intelligence and communicate with one another, crying out for help when attacked by the Hunter and alerting nearby enemies. They will also attempt to ambush the Hunter by playing dead or lurking in the shadows. They can be seen alone or in large groups with hounds. When night falls, Yharnamites form hunting parties in order to hunt beasts and outsiders alike. They attack human outsiders because the plague has made them delirious, blaming them for the plague, and are unable to tell the difference between man and beast. Lore The huntsmen are Yharnamites, native to Yharnam. When Ludwig, the first hunter of the church decided to arm the populace and recruited them as hunters, they answered his callYharnam Hunter Garb's . When the Great Bell of tolls, kicks in the hunt, they form large hunting parties to hunt beasts and outsider alike, believing it was the outsiders that brought the plague of beasts to their cityYharnamites' cut dialogue. Poorly armed with farming tools and inappropriate weapons to hunt beasts, they use their sheer numbers to slay beasts, an advantage they are losing over time, for each one of the huntsmen were unknowingly infected with the beast plague themselves. Slowly, their infection turns them into grotesque beasts. Strategy Huntsmen will often attack in groups and can patrol certain routes around the area. They can be pulled individually from a distance using gunshot or a pebble. Molotov Cocktails are effective, especially against a large number of these enemies. Below are the following variants of Huntsmen. *'Unarmed' - These Huntsmen are only found in Hypogean Gaol, before the Blood Moon rises. They have no armor and appear to have been kidnapped like the player. They are rather un-aggressive and are even less of a threat than regular huntsman. *'Axe' - Will drag the axe across the ground as they walk towards the player, before making a slow, overhead swing. The attack is easily interrupted. However, they can also perform a faster swing, which can surprise the unwary. *'Pitch-fork' - Can perform a running stab at range. Can also raise the Pitchfork above their heads, before bringing it down like a hammer, in a slow but damaging smash. Will also hold the fork horizontally across their chest, before making several rapid pushing motions, that deal low damage. They can also simply thrust at their enemies. *'Cleaver/Sickle' - Makes quick, sudden slashes with their weapon, and stabs with the blunt edge of the cleaver. Will also launch into a vicious flurry of slashes and stabs, that can take off large sections of the health bar. When they use their flurry, it is best to simply back away and wait for it to end before countering. *'Sabre' - Wields a curved sword. Possesses the same moveset as the cleaver/sickle variants. *'Shield' - Wields a flimsy wooden shield. Initially they can absorb almost all damage that is done to them when they have their shields up. However, multiple attacks can easily break their guard, making them vulnerable for attack. Firearms can do the same. They can swing their shields and use a charge attack that covers ground quickly, but are not particularly dangerous. *'Rifle' - Fires long range shots at the hunter from afar. Best dealt with quickly, as they can prove to be a nuisance from long distances, as well as distract from other, closer threats. *'Oil Urn' - Only found in the Forbidden Woods. These Huntsmen act similar to the Delayed Molotov version, except they will throw oil urns at the player, making you vulnerable to torch attacks from other huntsmen. *'Torch' - The cleaver, axe, and shield can all be duel wielded with a flaming torch. The huntsmen will swing their torch twice in quick succession, which offsets their slow, right-handed attacks. *'Delayed Molotov' - Only appear in the DLC. They will hurl molotov cocktails at the player, which explode after a short delay. *'Armored' - These Huntsmen only appear patrolling the streets of Lower Cathedral Ward. They appear to be wearing an apron-less version of the Butcher Set and are accompanied by Rabid Dogs. They possess more health than typical huntsman. Dialogue (cut content included) Drops *Blood Vial *Quicksilver Bullets *Molotov Cocktail *Delayed Molotov Notes *They are one of the most common enemies in the game and are usually found in groups. *They are occasionally accompanied by Rabid Dogs. Trivia *Huntsmen usually wear a combination of the Black Church Set or the White Church Set, and the Common Yharnam Set as their attire. *These hunting parties were once deployed by Ludwig to hunt the beasts in Yharnam. In fact, Ludwig is the one to thank for their numbers and dedication. *An early version of the huntsman enemy can be encountered in a few of the Test Chalice Dungeons. Gallery Huntsman_concept_art.jpg|Huntsman concept art Early_Huntsman_model.jpg|The Early version of the Huntsman Mob.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150506233308.png Ss09 1402364363.jpg giphy (1).gif Ss06 1402364358.jpg Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514171616 - 1.png Image bloodborne-12.jpg Huntsman №9.png Huntsman №7.png Huntsman №11.png hunstman.gif Huntsman №3.png Huntsman №5.png Huntsman №8.png Huntsman №2.png Huntsman №10.png Huntsman №17.png Huntsman №18.png Huntsman №14.png Huntsman №21.png Huntsman №19.png Huntsman №22.png References de:Dorfjäger Category:Enemies Category:Huntsmen